UnMasque the Night
by Under-Hermione's-Spell
Summary: It's prom night and Miley is alone and worried about her best friend, Lilly. Will everything work out? Read and review!


**A/N: I'm back with a Liley oneshot again! Whoo! This is based off my Senior prom theme which was totally awesome! Enjoy!**

"Come on Lil," 17 year old Miley Stewart urged her blonde friend. Ever since Oliver and Lilly broke up, the blonde refused to go out or do anything, she just remained isolated from Miley and never spent time with her anymore. Miley hated prom but she wanted to go with her best friend in hopes of cheering her up.

Lilly didn't look at her friend as she said, "I don't want to go to the stupid prom. It's superficial and dumb. Why should I go if I don't have anyone special to go with?"

Miley's heart shattered into a million pieces. She was hoping that she and Lilly could go together not as friends but as a date. Yes Miley Stewart liked her best friend for a long time. She was so jealous when she found out that Lilly was dating Oliver.

"Alright, Lilly. I 'm just worried about. Sorry for bothering you," she said before rushing out of the room holding back tears.

Lilly watched the brunette run out and felt her heart ache for her. She pulled out her cell phone and texted Oliver. _I need your help._

Miley lay on her bed, crying into pillow. How could Lilly be so cold to her? She was just concerned for her friend's well being. Was that such a crime?

There was a knock on the door and her father's head peeked in. "You alright, bud?" he asked her gently as he closed the door behind him.

Brunette tresses moved as Miley shook her head. "Lilly isn't talking to me," she muttered into her pillow before a sob broke out from her throat.

Her father didn't answer only stroked his daughter's hair, hoping to calm his daughter but with no luck. "What happened, darling?" Miley broke down and told him everything, her jealousy against Oliver, her feelings for Lilly, everything. "So you've loved her for awhile huh?"

Miley nodded and clenched her fists into her father's shirt, desperately trying to hold back more tears that began to well up. "What am I going to do?" she asked as she looked at her father.

"Everything will be alright, baby girl. I promise," he swore as he held her like he had so many times before as a child. He wanted to relieve her from her pain. He never wanted to see her go through that ever.

It was Saturday, the day of prom. Miley was excited yet upset that she couldn't spend her senior prom with her best friend. She zipped up her sparkling black strapless dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. _Well might as well get it over with. _She thought bitterly as she walked down the stairs.

Her father was waiting at the foot of the stairs. "You look beautiful, darling," he said, amazed at how grown up his youngest child looked.

Miley smiled and hugged her father. "Thanks daddy. I love you," she whispered. Oh how she wished she could say those words to the blonde she loved.

"I love you too, bud." He kissed the top of her head before pulling away. "You better get moving. It's almost time and try to have fun at the after prom. I'll see you tomorrow," he said gently, knowing that she was suffering because of Lilly.

Miley nodded slowly and sadly as she walked out to her car and drove off to her school. It just wouldn't be the same without Lilly there to celebrate it with her.

Miley walked into the gymnasium, feeling more alone when she saw the couples slow dancing. She swallowed back the tears that desperately tried to break free.

"Hey Miley!" she turned her head and saw Oliver arm-in-arm with his date, Joannie walking over to her.

"Oh hey Oliver. You look nice. You too, Joannie." Miley was happy for them but ever since Oliver and Lilly broke up, she despised her guy friend with a passion. He broke Lilly's heart and right away, he started dating again.

"Thanks Miles, you do too. Have you seen Lilly tonight?" Oliver asked, looking around for the blonde.

_Why so you can rub it in her face that you've moved on and she hasn't? _Miley thought about saying but bit her tongue. "No she's not coming tonight. She thought it was stupid."

"What? But she told me that…OW!" Oliver rubbed his arm where his girlfriend just pinched him. Miley looked back a forth between the pair, confused on what was going on.

Joannie signed to him not to talk anymore and smiled sweetly to Miley. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. He's delusional, right Oliver?"

He nodded and continued to rub his arm. "Yep that's me, the delusional doughnut. Excuse us." He led Joannie away to the dance floor, muttering something to her.

Miley was more confused than she ever was in her whole life. What the hell were they talking about? "Alright gals and girls, you know what time it is. Time to put on your masks and dance with someone that you didn't come with," the DJ announced.

She shook her head but put on her black mask on anyways and sat on bleachers just as a slow song came on. _Great. _She thought as she watched all the masked kids dance slowly. She was the only person that stayed out of the dance; she didn't want to be any part of it. She held her head in her hands, trying to will away any thoughts of Lilly.

"You look lonely," a soft feminine said to her. She raised her head and saw a gorgeous blonde wearing a simple red strapless dress with a matching mask.

"I don't think that's any of your business now please I wish to be left alone," the brunette said rudely and turned her head away stubbornly.

The blonde was silent as she sat down next to Miley. "I don't think you really mean that. I figured that you'd want some company, seeing you don't have a date," she said gently.

Miley turned her head towards this nameless girl and glared. "So this is you good deed for the day huh? I don't need your charity."

The blonde didn't flinch under the brunette's glare. "It isn't charity. I just know what it's like to being alone and it sucks. I didn't want another person to go through that. I…kinda lost my best friend because of my feeling for her."

The brunette stared at the girl besides her shocked. "You mean you're a…"

The blonde gave a small smile. "A lesbian, dyke? Take your pick. It took me this long to figure it out and right now I couldn't be happier. I wasn't happy with my ex boyfriend and after I broke up with him, I found out the real reason why I was so unhappy. Life's too short to have regrets."

Miley digested in everything the mysterious girl told her then stood up and offered her hand to her. "Would you like to dance?" she asked.

The blonde smiled and gripped the brunette's hand as she stood up. "I'd love to."

Miley smiled and led them out to the dance floor. She wrapped her lithe arms around the blonde's neck, pulling her flush to her body. The blonde smiled as well and placed her hands on the brunette's waist. They gently swayed to the music, letting the music wash over them. Miley couldn't help but feel at ease as the blonde's body moved against hers. Miley laid her head on the girl's shoulder and let her breath tickle on the girl's neck

The blonde shivered as goose bumps spread along her body. Her hands stroked the brunette's back, letting he fingers trail along her spine. Miley couldn't believe what she was feeling. Heat pooled to her center and it made her head spin. She had no idea who this woman was and yet she felt this deep connection with her.

The blonde twirled her, causing Miley to giggle when she was pulled back against her. The music slowed to a stop and everyone stopped to look at the DJ. "Alright everyone it's the end of the night. Time to "Unmasque the Night"!"

Everyone took off their masks and chattered to the people they danced with. Miley looked at the blonde and gasped at who she saw. "Hi stranger. Miss me?" the blonde grinned.

Miley dropped her mask on the floor. "L-Lilly? I-I thought…b-but…" she stuttered.

Lilly chuckled and placed a finger on her soft lips. "Let me explain. I wanted to surprise you tonight so I acted cold and mean to you. I felt bad about doing that but it was part of the plan Oliver, Joannie and I came up with."

"I knew they were acting weird!" Lilly gave her an exasperated look. "Oh sorry. Continue."

"Anyways, everything I told you was true. Oliver and I did break up because we weren't happy together and I started having feelings for you. No, not just started…I've always had feelings for you. I love you Miley," she confessed as she stroked the brunette's cheek.

Tears of happiness welled up Miley's eyes as she leaned against the blonde's hand. "I love you too, Lilly," she whispered as she leaned closer to kiss her.

Their lips touched and Miley could have sworn there were fireworks going off in her mind. She could just lose herself in Lilly's kiss as their lips moved together perfectly together. They pulled away and leaned their foreheads against each others. "I have a hotel room booked...do you want to go?" Lilly asked softly.

Miley felt her heart race. She wanted her first time to be special and with Lilly, she knew it would be special. She nodded and let the blonde lead her out to her car.

Lilly, hand-in-hand with Miley, unlocked the hotel door with the card and pushed the door open. Miley witched the lights on and was amazed at how beautiful it was. There was rose petals scattered across the floor, leading to the king-sized bed.

"Oh Lilly, it's so perfect," the brunette breathed and looked at her girlfriend. "Did you do all of this?"

The blonde nodded, grinning. "I did with Oliver's help. I just wanted this night to be a night you'd never forget," she said shyly and squeezed the brunette's hand.

Miley smiled and led the shorter girl towards the bed. "It will be because I'm with you," she said lovingly as she kissed the blonde. She was overcome with love and she never wanted it to stop. She smiled as Lilly kissed back and closed the door behind them. A "Do Not Disturb" sign dangled off the handle.

Their moans filled the room as they complete their love in the most primal way. They cried out each other's name as they came undone. They both trembled, coming down from their high. Lilly laid her head on the brunette's chest, panting and tired.

"I love you, Lilly-bear," Miley whispered as she kissed the blonde's head.

Lilly smiled against the brunette's breast. "I love you too, Smiley Miley," she said with a yawn as she fell asleep. Miley looked out at the moon and smiled, knowing that all her wishes had come true.

**A/N: The End! I hope you like it! Review please!**


End file.
